They Find out
by Magic Key
Summary: Its My FIRST T&V fanfic. Hope you like it, Please mind the spelling ad grammar. thanks and please R&R.


Hi! My name is MagicKey. This is my first IAHB fanfic. I'm a Amine author but I thought I'd tried to write my first IAHB fanfic. This will take place after the resent eps. I hope you like it. Oh and this is also a T&V fanfic. Its a one shot. Now on with the story.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Disclaimer: In A Heartbeat does not belong to me. It belongs to disney and other people. BUT not me. I wish it did! =P  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They Find out   
BY Magickey  
  
Tyler and Val just stood there on the street. They were not sure what just happen. All they knew was that they had just kiss.   
"Well....Uhmmm. So what do we do now?" asked Val   
"I'm not really sure. Why do we keep this a sercet for now. It the rate the gang noticed thing, I'm sure they will find out about us sooner for later."said Tyler taking Val's hand and they start to walk home.   
  
"So. What do you want to do tomorrow. We don't have to be at the EMT office until 3pm. Which leaves us with six hours to do anything you like."said Val lieing on her bed with the green phone next to her.  
Just then Brooke came into the room. Val noticed and hang up the phone in a flash and shoved the phone under the bed.She grab the new EMT handbook on her nightstand and pertended to read it. Brooke could not be fouled, she knew something was going on and she was going to pray it out of her sister.  
"So who were you talking to?"asked Brooke jumping onto her bed.  
"Just to Catie. Nothing really intresting, said Val putting her handbook down.Then walking into the kitchen for a glass of icetea and apple."Oh don't forget to tell mom and dad that I willn't be home for dinner."said Val with the handbook back in her hand.  
"Ok.But I though you were staying. Mom was going to make your favorite dish. However since you are not going to be home, I'll tell her to cook less."said Brooke sitting on her bed leafing through a magazine.  
  
  
" Val, are you sure you are not going to have some thing to eat."asked her mom mixing the soup.  
"No, I'm sure. I going out to dinner with Ty.....I mean with some of my friends to dinner. If you need anything you can call me."said Val My that was really close. I almost said that I was going out with Tyler. Then she grabing her jacket of the chair. Then she left through the back door.  
Right after the back door went bang Brooke stepped in to the kitchen with her laptop. Brooke set down the laptop and turn to her mother. Who was standing over here and noticed that Brooke was reading a letter that Val had just typed and forgot to save it on her disk.  
"Mom do you think that somthing is wrong with Val. She has been happy and has that really weird smile on her face. Do you think that she is going out with Tyler."ask Brooke  
" I think so too. And I think I know how to catch them in that act. But we might need the help of Hank, Jamie and Catie."said her mom  
  
"Wow, now that is what I call a kiss."said Tyler now leaning in for another one. Val giggled and leaned in to kiss him again. But after a few minutes of kissing Val pulled a way.   
"What is the matter?'asked Tyler tucking a few strans of hair behide Val's ear.  
"Oh, Its nothing but I have a feeling that Brooke is catching on." said Val now resting her head on Tylers arm.  
"We Know that they were going to catch on sooner or later. Please you said that Brooke was the one who caught on. She will not tell any one."said Tyler running his hand through his girlfriend's hair.  
"Yea I think you are right. She would not tell anyone, At least I don't think so."said Val  
  
It's been three days since the date with Tyler and Val has don't since anything different with Brooke. Val walked over to her locker and found a note that was slipped into just a few minutes ago. It read:  
  
Dear Val,  
I had a great time on thursday. I hope you did. I'm sure Brooke has not found out. Any way I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to dinner with me. We can go to that new Japanese place by the EMT satation. Well please tell me you answer by my locker before 4 period!   
Love YA! Tyler  
  
"Oh, that was soooo sweet.Look at the 4th period is about to start. I better get to Tyler's locker before it rings."said Val grabbing her math note book and started to walk down the hall to Tyler's locker.  
Now at Tyler's lock he also found a note. He opened the note and it read:  
  
Dear Tyler,  
Thanks for the wonderful night of on thursday. I had a great time. I was wonder if you would like to go with me to the new Japanese place by the EMT satation? If yes just wait for me by your locker.   
Love Val  
  
Just now Val came walking towards his locker. After a soft kiss. They both said yes at the same time. "Well I'll met you infront of the reasturant at 7 night. Well I better get go there is a math test to day and I don't want to be late."said Val and then left.  
  
That night at the resturant Val and Tyler were shown to a room with two very dicerated board that seperated the room into three parts. Once they were seat Val onpen the menu and noticed the prices.   
"Tyler you can't pay fopr this. You didn't get paied until saturday."said Val still bewildered about the prices.  
"Wait but I thought you were paying for the dinner? It said so in the letter"said TYler showing Val the letter.  
"I didn't write that......Wait I knbow that ink. Brooke must have wrote it. Look at the broads they are moving"said Val pointing to the right of her.  
"I think we have been tricked.Hank, Catie and Jamie come out right now."said Tyler  
Just then both sides of the broads were moved and out popped the people from Val's family and also Hank, Catie and Jamie. They all grabed a chair and sat down.  
"Well I guess we were tricked. Come on lets eat. But Brooke pays because she tricked us."said Val pouring the tea.  
"OK, I'll pay but you guys have to do all the paper work tomorrow."said Brooke.  
"It's a deal!"said Tyler and the other people and they started to order food.  
  
The end!!   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN: I hope you like it. sorry about the parts that is not clear. This story takes place after Times up. I had fun writing this. Now don't forget to R&R! I'll be waitting.!!!!!!!!T&V FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
